Strength of the Bear
Episode Information * Original airdate: February 24 1988 * Writer: James Davis * Director: Ed Friedman * Production number: 65 * Broadcast order number: 65 Plot BraveStarr is surprised to have lost his Spirit Animal powers. Shaman tells him he must face a trial in the wilderness of New Texas to renew his bond with the animal spirits. Stampede and Sand Storm take this opportunity to set a trap for the marshal in the Badlands. Story Notes Two flashbacks elaborate on the previous trial that young BraveStarr had to take according to the code of The Tribe from which BraveStarr came. During the time of his coming of age, young BraveStarr was afraid of the dark. Therefore he had to go out into the darkness alone and face his deepest fears. Before leaving, Shaman asked BraveStarr to recite the creed of his tribe: * Honor in all your deeds. * Respect for all life. * And be the protector of the weak and old. Deputy Fuzz was voiced by Susan Blu instead of Charlie Adler in this episode. Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - BraveStarr found he lost his spirit powers while trying to free prospector Billy-Bob from a cave-in. Shaman sent him on a spiritual quest to regain his animal powers. To do so he must not get any help from others. * Thirty/Thirty - Thirty/Thirty used Sara Jane to free Billy-Bob fom a collapsed cave after BraveStarr's strength failed him. He followed BraveStarr into the Badlands to help and protect his partner, against BraveStarr's wishes. * Deputy Fuzz - Fuzz was patrolling the desert with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty in his Prairie Rocket when they learned that Billy-Bob had been trapped inside a cave. He followed Thirty/Thirty into the Badlands to help Bravestarr, riding a Turbo-Mule. * Judge J.B. McBride - J.B. followed Thirty/Thirty into the Badlands to help Bravestarr riding her Turbo-Stallion. Outlaws * Stampede - Stampede advised Sand Storm to lure BraveStarr into the Badlands. * Sand Storm - With Tex away, Sand Storm was in charge of the Carrion Bunch. When he learned BraveStarr was alone and powerless in the desert, he told Vipra to get together as many evil-doers together as she could. * Cactus Head - Cactus Head overheard BraveStarr taking leave of Thirty/Thirty to venture into the wilderness alone and informed Sand Storm about this opportunity. * Vipra - On Sand Storms instructions, Vipra set her Venomizer on a lower setting and used it to fog BraveStarr's brain but not put him to sleep. * Thunder Stick - Thunder Stick was part of Sand Storm's posse that ventured into the Badlands riding Turbo-Mule's. BraveStarr distracted Thunder Stick by throwing a rock and took his Mule from him. * Barker - Part of Sand Storm's posse that ventured into the Badlands riding Turbo-Mule's. He and Common Dingo were the first to lose courage and leave when the tide turned against them. * Common Dingo - Part of Sand Storm's posse that ventured into the Badlands riding Turbo-Mule's. He and Barker were the first to lose courage and leave when the tide turned against them. * Hawgtie (none speaking role) - Hawgtie was part of Sand Storm's posse that ventures into the Badlands riding Turbo-Mule's. * Outlaw Scuzz (none speaking role) - Scuzz was present when Cactus Head informed Sand Storm about Marshal BraveStarr traveling the Badlands alone. * Tex Hex (mentioned only) - According to Vipra, Tex was on the other side of the planet checking out a new Kerium discovery. Settlers * Handlebar - Handlebar followed Thirty/Thirty into the Badlands riding a Turbo-Mule to help Bravestarr. Others * Shaman - Shaman sent BraveStarr on a quest to regain his Spirit Animal Powers. Once BraveStarr entered the Badlands, Shaman was unable to keep track of him with his Spirit Vision. * Ursian - A mysterious blind man whom BraveStarr met in the Badlands and tried to protect despite the marshal's lack of powers and weapons. * Diamondback (voiced by Lou Scheimer) - Diamondback called for help after Billy-Bob was trapped in a mine by a huge boulder. * Billy-Bob - Billy-Bob was trapped in a mine by a huge boulder. When BraveStarr's strength failed him, Thirty/Thirty used Sara Jane to blast away the boulder. Locations * New Texas - BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and Deputy Fuzz were patrolling the desert when they found a mining cave entrance blocked by a giant boulder. * Starr Peak - BraveStarr visited Shaman to ask about his missing Spirit Animal Powers and was given a task to venture into the wilderness on his own. Later, Thirty/Thirty also visited Shaman and decided to go after BraveStarr. * Hexagon - Cactus Head informed Sand Storm about BraveStarr being in the Badlands inside the Hexagon. While the Outlaws venture out to trap BraveStarr, Stampede remained inside the Hexagon to oversee the operation. * Badlands - Stampede told Sand Storm to make sure BraveStarr ventured into the Badlands on his quest. That way he would be out of range of Shaman's Spirit vision and could more easilly be ambushed. BraveStarr met a mysterious blind man called Ursian there, whom he tried to protect even without his powers and weapons. * Ursian's Cave - BraveStarr stumbled upon a cave in the Badlands inhabited by an old blind hermit called Ursian. * Fort Kerium - When Thirty/Thirty decided to go after BraveStarr in the Badlands, he first stoped at Fort Kerium to see if any of the other Law Protectors would join him. * Marshal's Office - In front of the Marshal's Office, Thirty/Thirty told his friends he was going after BraveStarr's despite being warned not to. Equipment Weapons * Neutra-Laser - Having already lost his Spirit Animal Powers, BraveStarr was instructed by Shaman to leave his weapons behind. He left his Neutra-Laser and Tomahawk at Starr Peak. Sand Storm fired a Neutra-Laser at BraveStarr wile riding a Turbo-Mule. But he was eventually disarmed by Thirty/Thirty's weapon, Sara Jane. * Tomahawk - Having already lost his Spirit Animal Powers, BraveStarr was instructed by Shaman to leave his weapons behind. He left his Neutra-Laser and Tomahawk at Starr Peak. * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty used Sara Jane to blast a boulder blocking the entrance to a mine. He also used Sara Jane to shoot a Neutra-Laser out of Sand Storm's hand to disarm him. * Venomizer - On Sand Storms instructions, Vipra set her Venomizer on a lower setting and used it to fogg BraveStarr's brain but not put him to sleep. Vehicles * Prairie Rocket - Fuzz was patrolling the desert with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty in his Prairie Rocket when they learned Billy-Bob had been trapped inside a cave. * Turbo-Mule - Outlaws Sand Storm, Vipra, Thunder Stick, Hawgtie, Barker and Orange hat Dingo venture into the Badlands riding Turbo-Mules. BraveStarr distracted Thunder Stick and took his Mule to escape with Ursian. Sand Storm used automatically extending rope from his Turbo-Mule to wrap up BraveStarr. Deputy Fuzz and Handlebar also arrived on the scene riding Turbo-Mules. * Turbo-Stallion - Judge J.B. travelled into the Badlands on her Turbo-Stallion to help BraveStarr. Species * Human * Rigellian * Equestroid * Prairie People * Rigellian * Sand Walrus Minerals Kerium (mentioned only) Tex Hex was said to be on the other side of the planet checking out a new Kerium discovery. External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze Category:Episodes